Pleasing Piper
by secretwriter4
Summary: Piper, daughter of Victor and Emilee, happens to meet her soulfinder one day. Whilst he is happy to start a relationship, she is not. She doesn't want to be with him and wishes she never met him. Will he be able to change her mind before she makes the biggest mistake of her life? R&R if you wish for me to continue. 1/2 chapters per week at least.
1. Chapter 1

I hope I never meet my soulfinder, they're no good for you. My dad, Victor, nearly lost my mother, Emilee, when she was shot whilst on the frontline in Afghanistan. Both my parents have dangerous jobs, dad in the FBI and my mum used to be on the frontline, before training to be a war medic after I was born, and although she's away from the action, she can still be in danger. It's not often both my parents are together, but there's not much we can do; they are happy doing their jobs. Who am I to stand in the way of their happiness? Then there's my Aunt Sky and Uncle Zed, and the Kelly's drama. My Aunt Phee also had trouble in being with my Uncle Yves, and Aunt Crystal and Uncle Xav was a whole other story. So yeah, soulfinders, who needs them? Not me. My name is Piper River Benedict, and unlike your ordinary Savant, I hope I never meet my soulfinder.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue.

"I did it. It was me not her." Three simple words. That was all it took for my life to be over. I never pictured it ever being like this. I wish I could turn back the clock, change what I did, what I said, but I can't. And now I have to pay the price. It was all a blur-the handcuffs, being dragged towards a cell, someone shouting my name, begging with me, pleading with me to retract my statement, to take it all back. But it was too late. I couldn't change it. All I could think about was how I'd ruined my life-my soulfinder's life. How selfish does that make me? We could have had everything together-marriage, children, grandchildren. Gone. It was all gone, and there was no turning back now, so I have to finish what I started. To protect someone I loved and cared about, because they deserved to be able to live their life more than me. Because they have their life planned out. Me? I've probably already lost everything that mattered in my life, and ruined everyone else's too. That's what I do, ruin things, and I don't need my Savant power to tell me that.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. A couple people have said that what has already being posted is too short. The chapters will be of a longer length, I only upload a bit to see if anyone was interested. **

"You're my soulfinder," he told me. Astonished. Never in a million years did I think I'd find my soulfinder, despite my Aunt being a soulseeker, and never did I think it'd be when I was pouring with sweat after one of my three-times-a-week boxing sessions. I felt sorry for him; he seemed kind, warm and loving, light brown hair with hazel eyes to match. But I could never be with him. I had a boyfriend,who I loved,who loved me, and I couldn't sacrifice that. Even if I wasn't with him it would make no difference. I didn't want to be with my soulfinder,they were overcomplicated and overrated. "Say something."

"I can't be with you." I saw the hurt in his eyes and I couldn't take knowing that I'd been the cause of that. Despite my reputation, and my parents jobs, I didn't like hurting people and it didn't make it okay, and nothing could ever justify that. So I ran. As per usual I ran. What I wasn't expecting was for him to follow me. Who am I kidding? Of course I did. I just hoped he'd get the general message. _Back off._

"Hey!" He lightly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around to face him. "From your reaction, you clearly know about the Savant world. What is it? Are you hiding from the Net?"

I stared at him incredulous. "What? Of course I'm not! My family do everything they can to help out the Net."

"Then what is it?"

"I have a boyfriend," I stated simply and he didn't look like he believed me.

"You have a boyfriend? That's it?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"I wish I didn't have to say this. But I can't love you. I don't and I never will." Great one. Way to go hurting people's feelings again.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. Soulfinders are messy, complicated. You're TOLD by I don't even know who, that the person who's your soulfinder, you're to be with them for the rest of your life. I'm sorry I don't want this. Some-cosmic arranged marriage."

"So you're rejecting me to prove a point?"

"I'm not rejecting anyone."

"Okay,' he said cautiously. Holding his hands up in surrender. "Can I at least know your name?"

"Piper River Benedict."

"Fate paired me with a Benedict?" He was full-on grinning by this point. "I'm Howie Walters."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Now then Piper. Can I buy you a coffee? Get to know each other a bit? We can at least be friends?" He looked at me hopefully with his hazel eyes. Damn those eyes. Stop it. You have a boyfriend.

"So what's your power?" I asked him, intrigued. He nearly choked on his coffee.

"Way to go with diving straight in there."

"Well?" I pushed.

"My gift is memory manipulation. A blessing when my little sister has a nightmare, a curse when people know you're gift and that you can erase or enhance people's memories. How about yours?"

"Mediumship. Communicating with the dead. I used to help with the Net, finding out how the dead died, what happened, who did it etc."

"Used to?"

"Like my Uncle Zed it became too much to deal with at times so I'm currently taking a break. Finding something that works and helps, then getting back into it soon as. Boxing helps get my anger out, so I look to go back into helping the Net in the future."

"You not in college?"

"Yeah, but it borders part time education. What do you do for a living? Tell me everything about you."

"Currently at college studying psychology and law. I live with mum, two sisters and two brothers. Dad I see weekends. I've lived in Denver my whole life. I help out with the Net occasionally when it's necessary. Your turn."

"So I live with mom and dad not that I see much of them," he gave me a questioning look. I explained. "Mom used to be a soldier on the frontline, she met my dad and I was born, so she retrained as a war medic and went back out. She's actually due home this evening. And dad is an FBI agent. Takes his job seriously. Both of them do. I'm an only child, but that worked out better for them really. My family originally are from Wrickenridge, then dad moved to Denver when he was old enough. We've just moved back to Wrickenridge actually, closer to the grandparents and all that. I used to help with the Net but now I don't."

"I hear soulfinders help with that."

"Not in my case." He gave me a look again that said explain and I caved in. "Last year I suffered a mental breakdown and spent 4 months in hospital. I had counciling but it didn't really help so they asked me to find something that helped me. That happened to be beating up guys in a boxing ring." I smirked at the last part. Howie had just signed up for his first boxing lesson at the gym I go to in Denver and we were the teachers demonstrators. I told him telepathically to slap himself round the face hoping he'd feel the impulse of it. Not actually hear me and go "You're my soulfinder" but hey. We continued to speak for a while before we had to leave. We exchanged numbers and although I told him we couldn't be together we could still be friends. I wasn't a complete bitch.


End file.
